littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Wagnike2
Welcome to the Wiki Just sayin. Yes. Tezzla blah blah blah 09:50, July 24, 2010 (UTC) yeah yeah i would like to be a admin yeah yeah i would like to be a admin wikite yes but i told him not to change the part until the next moth over and i repeatedly told him to stop yet he refused to yield Could I please be an admin? There are only two here. Sir_REX Strikes Back 18:15, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Wagnike. Wikite approved me being a Sysop for this wiki. I don't have a ton of edits on here, but I am an Admin on the Borderlands wiki, So I know what's up. I just want to have the extra features to protect a few pages and the rollback feature will be pretty nice for vandalism. Admin Hi Wagnike2, I would like to be an admin on this wiki, I have made a fair few edit. 08:43, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. 19:54, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I would like to become a Bureaucrat because we have none here and I think we need one. Master Ragnarok 21:00, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Master Ragnarok 04:39, February 15, 2011 (UTC) 58SlugDrones! Question I am terribly sorry if I am mistaken but are you part of the Wikia Staff as a whole? The reason this question has been given to you is because we have a large problem here. I am not a professional here and I have just joined but I would like to solve something. The only two bureaucrats of this site have left a really long time ago without any concern of their responsibility. What remains here are administrators only. This site is in need of bureaucrats and so I have contacted the Wikia Staff. Unfortunately I did not receive a reply in five days. If you can help then I would be more than glad. Looking forward for your participation.--58SlugDrones! 15:35, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I still do not see why are you saying that this site doesn't need bureaucrat simply because it is "small". Small or not, a wiki needs a bureaucrat. How do you think that the creator of a wiki can become a bureaucrat automatically even if he/she is the only user? No matter how small, cheap, infamous etc. a wiki is, there will have to be someone who has the highest status. That status has left the wiki, two of them. If there were bureaucrats before then why not now? I see your concern about the admins not deserving bureaucracy, it is a hard decision for me as well, but every site needs a bureaucrat no matter what condition it is in.--58SlugDrones! 05:00, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Page May I please know the importance of this page? I do not think this page should be in mainspace neither should it even be in this site.--58SlugDrones! 05:10, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I see. But you still did not explain the bureaucracy message above.--58SlugDrones! 07:01, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Alright. Thanks alot for getting involved.--58SlugDrones! 11:19, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure thing! Smilular talk 23:34, August 11, 2012 (UTC)